Shades Of Red
by DCdreamer55
Summary: Clint and Natasha never had easy lives. Clint's been more sure of his place than Natasha, though. When Natasha's indecision gives their relationship another spin out of its place, Clint's not sure what to do. It'll take a miracle to get them to acknowledge each other's feelings-and maybe that's what they'll get. Collaberation story with Eye Of Saturn, please read and review :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys! This is Eye of Saturn and DCdreamer55, collaborating on a story! This was inspired by a fourm thing, and then it became too awesome to not make a story, so here we are. :) Reviews make us happy, and we hope you like this!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Shades of Red

Clint Barton, codenamed Hawkeye, was down in the place that he went when he needed to think. The archery range. He lost himself in the motion. Take arrow, pull string, release. Take, pull, release. Take, pull, release. There was a simple rhythm to it. He paused to collect the arrows, all of which were right in the vitals of the target. In his mind, a whirlwind of thoughts was attacking him. Avengers, his family, missions, SHIELD. All of it was crushed together. The floor was cold as he set his bow down and changed it for a larger one. He drew back the heavy string easily, and shot. The target fell to the ground, a huge hole cut in it.

Natasha pushed open the doors to the training room, a small smile gracing her lips as she spotted he partner, "I think that targets dead." she called out from behind him.

Clint turned to look at his partner, pointing his bow down at the ground. He raised an eyebrow at her, grinning slightly back. "Are you sure about that? It might be twitching."

Natasha strutted forwards and kicked the destroyed target with her boot, "Nope. Pretty sure its dead." she said.

"You don't have a good history with telling if things are dead, 'Tasha," Clint said, drawing another arrow from his quiver.

She raised an eyebrow, "What's that suppose to mean?" she asked.

"Absolutely nothing," he said, turning to face another target.

Natasha raised the other brow but didn't, picking up a weapon of her own she began to fire bullets at targets, "So, what did you do when I was gone?" she asked, referring to the mission she just got back from.

"Shot things. Slept. Shot more things. Sent on a mission to shoot more things," Clint shrugged a shoulder, firing an arrow. "The usual."

She nodded as her bullet hit the centre of a tagret, "Sounds normal." she said, then after a minute a silence, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course I am," he gave her a slightly confused look. "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged, "You only call be Tasha when there's something serious, or when we are alone." she said.

"What's your opinion on this whole peacetime routine?" Clint asked, completely out of the blue.

"It's utterly boring, I have almost nothing to do." she sighed

"No missions or anything. I hate to say it, but I half wish Loki were back so I could sent a few arrow flying at him," he said somewhat jokingly.

"I don't wish that." Natasha said almost to quickly, "Not at all, I never want to see him again."

"You never did tell me what happened that scared you like that," he said quietly.

Natasha raised a brow, "Scared me?" she asked, "Nothing scared me."

"Compromised you," Clint amended.

"I wasn't compromised." she lied immediately, it was a half truth, but she wasn't going to say anymore.

"Whatever you say, Nat," he said, then returned to shooting.

"He told me you would kill me." she admitted, voice cold. Thankfully they were now alone in the training room.

He looked over at her, slightly shocked. "He what?"

"Loki promised that you would kill me." she repeated, "Slowly, and intimatly, and in ever way you know I fear." she said, opening up to him.

He set his bow down, and walked back over to Natasha. He was really angry, for being weak enough that Loki was able to take him over, for killing so many, for everything. "I would never kill you."

"I know." she nodded, not looking him in the eye. "That's not even the worst part." she continued, "He said that he would wake you up, just as you made the final blow, so the first, ad last thing you would hear would be my scream. Then he would kill you."

Clint, not really even thinking about it, wrapped his arms around Natasha in a tight embrace. He leaned his head on her's, breathing in the scent of her hair. "I hate him," He breathed. "I hate how he hurt you like that. I hate how he made me hurt you like that."

Natasha, instead of pulling away, leaned into the embrace for one, "I know." she whispered, "I hate him too."

"I don't know if I ever thanked you for waking me up from that hellhole," he said, his voice quiet.

The red-head smiled into his chest, "It was my pleasure."

"I'm glad it was," he murmured.

"Don't ever do that to me again." she mumbled quietly.

"I won't," the archer promised. "I won't."

Natasha stepped out of his embrace, going up on her tippy toes to lightly kiss Clint on the cheek, her lips lingering for a bit too long after the uncharacteristically sweet touch, "I know." she assured him.

Clint was seriously that close to turning red. He'd known Natasha for years, years, and even more years. He'd been the one who 'converted' her to SHIELD, even. Through all of those years, they'd been friends and partners. Nothing more. As it was, he stood slightly frozen for about a second before leaning down and gently kissing her lips.

She froze underneath Clint's warm lips, her lungs expanding with a sharp intake of breath, but she soon gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

He was really glad that she was kissing him back. His arms went around her waist, holding her close to him.

Natasha tightened her hold on him, deepening the kiss as she kissed him like it was the end of the world, and maybe it was, but Natasha was in Clint's arms, and she couldn't care less.

The assassin pulled back and gasped for air. She breathed deeply, noses still touching as she didn't let go of him. Looking down she caught her breath, mind whirling.

Clint took a deep breath as well, not letting her go. He finally knew what all of those cheesy cliches meant.

"Clint." Natasha whispered breathlessly, her eyes still closed.

"Tasha," Clint murmured, his lips against her forehead.

"Clint, I.." she began, looking up at him, but trailed off, the assassin, was once, at a loss for words.

"In all of the years I've known you, you've never been at a loss for words," he said quietly, meeting her gaze.

"There's nothing to say." she whispered, giving a small laugh, and clearing her throat, "I've never been kissed like that before."

Clint raised an eyebrow. "Really? Never?"

Natasha looked dawn, "Not when it counted."

He titled her chin up so she was looking at him again. She gave him a small smile, not truly believing that this was happening, and that she hadn't already killed the man. She was acted so different, but then again, this was Clint.

"I'm slightly shocked that you haven't killed me yet," he commented, as if he had read her mind.

She almost laughed, "Me too." she admitted.

"Do me a favor and don't," the archer said quietly.

"I'll try." she breathed, "But I make not promises that I won't break you, Clint."

"It'll take a lot to break me, Tasha," he murmured back.

She laughed almost bitterly, "I'm an expert at breaking things."

"I doubt you're an expert at breaking me, though," he chuckled. "How did we get on this topic?"

Natasha dropped her arms from around his neck, "Clint." she whispered painfully, not looking at him, "We can't."

"Why not, Tasha?" he asked, a bit of world-weariness creeping into his voice.

Her heart broke, "We are assassins Clint." she said.

"That doesn't mean that we have to kill each other."

"Love is for children." she replied, her fail safe. She looked down, avoiding his beautiful eyes.

"Then I am a child," Clint said softly before turning and beginning to leave the room.

"Clint!" Natasha called weakly, chasing after him.

He shook his head, pausing briefly. "Yes?"

Natasha stopped right behind him, "I just, I couldn't stand losing you." she whispered.

He looked forward at the wall, not looking back at her. "Then why are you pushing me away?"

"Because the closer I get," she whispered, "the more it would hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?!" she asked, yelling at his back, "Love is a weakness. If I let myself love you, there will just be one more thing that can destroy me."

"Then we're back where we started, Natasha," he replied. He never called her by her full name, not unless it was a drastic time.

"I guess so." she said firmly, and then the rest of the words spilled from her mouth without permission from her brain, "Kiss me again, Clint."

He turned to face her again. He raised an eyebrow at her.

Natasha didn't speak. She just stood there, breathing heavy, and her eyes closed in what seemed to be a silent prayer. Wether she was praying for him to kiss her, or not to, she wasn't sure.

Clint leaned down, cupping Natasha's cheek in a hand, and kissed her softly. Natasha didn't hesitate this time. Breath hitching slightly in her throat, she immediatky wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

He kissed her, the anger and passion and frustration all mixed into it. He eventually pulled away.

Natasha pulled back, breathing heavily, she didn't know whether to be happy and terrified.

"You can't keep changing your mind, my Tasha," he said, his voice tinged with sadness.

"I know." she said, leaning into his touch, "My head screams no but my heart shouts yes."

"You listen to your head too much. Listen to your heart this time," he said, gently playing with her hair.

The red head nodded, "I think so." she whispered.

"Love you, Tasha," Clint said quietly.

Natasha's breath caught in her throat, "I..I-I." she struggled to get the words out, I love you too, but couldn't. Instead she whispered, "I know." Making up for the fact that she could not yet verbally admit it to him yet, she leaned forwards and pressed her lips to his again, kissing him softly.

He kissed her back, mentally sighing over her indecision.

She smiled against his lips, he tasted of lemons and the dirt of battle, something completly and entirely Clint.

"You're really indecisive, you know," he whispered.

"Are you complaining?" she breathed back.

"Not at the moment," he replied softly

She smirked, "I didn't think so."

Fury called up the two of them. "Hawkeye, Widow, get in here."

Natasha pulled away with a sigh, "Let's go."

"He always has the worst timing," Clint said as he started to walk.

She walked briskly beside him, "Tell me about it." she mumbled, blowing a stray piece of hair out of her eyes, heart still beating faster then a mile a minute.

* * *

Fury was at his desk when they arrived.

"Director," Clint nodded to him.

"There's a new threat. A woman named Avra. She's setting off a series of bombs, and holding a lot of people hostage. Get in there and stop it," Fury said.

Natasha sighed at this, glad to have mission but unhappy at the fact that it would be easy. She chanced a quick glance at Clint, wondering what would happen with them, what had just happened minutes ago.

At that point Lena Tarasova walked into the room, dark hair tied atop her head and striking blue eyes sparkling with excitment. Natasha watched as her prodigy strutted across the room, the young agent was only 15, yet had seen and done many horrible things most adults would never encounter in their worst nightmares. Looking at her, you might think she was a normal teen, yet she had a dark past, a broken soul and unimaginable powers.

"What are we doing?" the girl asked, her Russian accent still slightly audible.

Fury glared at her as she rose a brow at him, not apologizing, "Yes?" she prompted, and Fury repeated the mission to the girl.

Tony also walked in at that moment. "Hello, darlings, I know you all missed me. What's up, Eyepatch?"

Fury explained it yet again. "If I have to say this one more time, I will kill you all."

"Thrid times the charm." Lena remarked, "Plus, you wouldn't kill us, we're the best you have." she said confidently.

"I make no guarantees about you, Agent," Fury said, spearing her with a glare.

'I'd like to see you try' Lena though but didn't voice, she turned to look at Natasha and Clint, "You two look happy." she commented, "What's up with that?"

"Too happy," Tony agreed.

"Nothing," Clint replied

Lena raised a brow at the pair but didn't push further, she looked back a Fury, "When do we leave?"

"Right now. The helicopter's outside," Fury replied.

Lena nodded, "Let's go. Pony up!" she called, turning to walk out of the room."

Clint and Tony left the room, quickly followed by Natasha, whose mind was still reeling about what had happened with her and Clint.

Clint glanced back at Natasha. Mentally, he groaned. Why was she so indecisive? One moment she was kissing him like there was no tomorrow, the next she was telling him love was for children.

Natasha felt Clint looking at her, turning her head she gave him a weak smile, then looked away. Lena caught the interaction, she turned away, smirking.

"You know, there's something going on with the two of them," Tony decided, talking in hushed tones to Lena.

Lena nodded, "Obviously." she said quietly, "He keeps staring at her, nervous, and she's conflicted, I can tell." Lena said, "Plus, Natasha's lips are very pink."

"Ah, young love," Tony put a hand over his arc reactor. "They grow up so fast..."

"She's loved him longer then I've known them." Lena said, "It didn't take me long to figure that one out. I'm just afraid she won't accept it." Lena said, she didn't want to see Natasha or Clint getting hurt."

"Well, one of her catchphrases is that love is for children," he shrugged.

The young girl nodded, "That's what I'm afraid of." she said with a sigh.

"Setting them up will be fun..."

She shook her head, "I think we need to just let them do it on their own." she argued.

Tony crossed his arms. "Yeah, no."

"Yes." Lena said, then gave a samll smirk, "But that doesn't mean we can't give them a little push."

"Have you seen those two? They'll get nowhere."

"Clint's blushing." Lena pointed out, "Obviously they've gotten somewhere." she argued, then paused and turned around to face the two assassins, "Natasha, why don't you save us all some pain and tell Clint that you love him, okay?"

Clint flushed. "Lena, shut up."

"C'mon, Legolas," Tony said with a cocky grin. "How about you confess to her?"

Natasha said nothing, biting the inside of her lip to control herself. Lena grinned, "Aw, Clint, it's okay, she really does love you back."

Clint rolled his eyes. "Are you two serious?"

"Really, Clint." Lena said, tone losing it's joking edge, "The only people you don't know you two are in love are you and Nat. Even if I wasn't telepathic i would be able to see it." she told them, "We just want to help, because everyone knows your ending up together in the end. By the way, I can dubs on Godmother for your little hawklings."

Clint gave her a dubious look. "Yeah, right."

"It's true." Natasha whispered almost inaudibly, then quickly took down the hall, Lena falling into step beside her. As they turned the corner, you could see Lena's hand reaching over to squeeze her mentor's.

Natasha squeezed the girl's hand back before letting go.

"I'm sorry, Nat." Lena apologized.

Natasha shook her head, "You were right." she whispered.

Lena nodded, "Go to the ship, I'll go back and...see how he is." she said, turning the coner and walkiing back towards Tony and Clint.

"Come on." she said to the two, "We aren't getting any younger." she chirpped, quickly taking in how sad Clint looked as she turned and walked away, not ever checking to make sure they were following.

Natasha was already in the co-pilot's seat as the boys got in, and buckled up. Clint was gonna be the pilot, so he started putting in coordinates and turning everything on. Lena sat down and buckled in. Natasha put her headset on, "We're clear to go." she told Clint.

"Alright," Clint said, putting his on as well and firing up the plane.

Lena smirked, "Let's go."

* * *

About ten minutes later, Clint landed them safely.

Lena stepped silently off the craft, "Hawk and I will go get Avra." the youngest ordered, "Widow, you and suit of armour here get the hostages."

"See y'all when this is all over," Tony grinned, putting the faceplate of his armor down.

"Good luck." Natasha said, eyeing Clint and Lena before going away with Tony.

"Thanks," Clint said before going with Lena.

"This'll be fun," Tony commented.

"This is not a game, Stark."

"I know. That doesn't mean we can't have fun with it," Tony replied

She rolled her eyes but didn't respond.

Tony shrugged. "How're you planning on getting in there?"

Natasha scanned the building, "The window." she announced, "Top left, north side of the building."

"Sorry about this," Tony said before he picked Natasha up and flew towards the window.

Natasha braced herself as they flew through the window. She brushed the glass out of her hair, straightening up as Tony set her down,"Come on." she whispered, slowly moving towards the door.

That both fell completely silent, breathing hardly making a sound a the began to creep though the halls

* * *

"Ready?" Lena asked, loading her gun.

"As ever," Clint replied, readying his bow.

She nodded, moving towards the building, "Let's go."

"Side door." Lena said, pointing to her right, "Let's go in."

Clint took out the guards, and entered.

Lena slowly slipped through the door and into an empty hallway. Clint did the same.

She looked at him, "What next." she whispered.

"We find the center. Avra'll be there," he muttered.

The girl nodded, "Lead the way."

Clint led the way down the corridor, walking silently.

Lena followed closely behind Clint. Suddenly, she got a flash of something in her head, and was only able to yell a quick, "Barton!" in warning before armed gaurds came rushing around the corner.

The agents attacked, swarming the two SHIELD workers. Lena began to kick and punch, using her telekinesis to throw others awat. Clint promptly took a knife to the gut before he shot all of them.

With a flick of her hand, Lena threw all of the agents back against the wall, rushing towards Clint,

Clint grunted in pain as Lena got the knife out. "Thanks a lot," He muttered through gritted teeth.

Lena nodded, "Don't thank me yet." she said as more agents came their way. She threw the knife at one, the kept pushing them back with her mind while trying to keep a shield up over bother her and Clint.

Clint shoved a fist into his wound to staunch the blood. It wasn't really working that well, though. He cursed loudly.

Lena kept throwing guards away, hardly having to use her maritial arts abilities at all. "You okay, Hawk?" she called, blocking another agent from getting to him and them kicking the man away.

"Yeah," Clint replied.

Suddenly, a large agent came running in, breaking through her shield, he raised a hand and knocked Lena to the side, into the grey concrete wall. Minor threat, he decided. He looked over at Clint, who reached for an arrow. Before he could do anything, the man had grabbed Clint by the throat. Blood fountained from Clint's stomach as he tried to get the man's hands off his throat. The man slammed Clint into a wall. His head slammed against it once, twice, thrice, four times. Each time harder than before.

Pain washed over him as he passed out.

Even after Clint had gone limp, the man took a knife, and slashed across Clint's stomach, then across his chest. For good measure, Clint's legs were also slashed.

Lena, now back up and recovered, kicked the guy away from Clint, and with one last larger pulse of energy, pushed the rest on the agents away, "Barton!" she called, rushing to him. He was unconscious, his breathing ragged, she leaned down to check his pulse, irregular and faint. 'Natasha!' the girl yelled mentally, another one of the benifits of her telekinesis, though it was no use, even if Natasha could hear her, there was no way she would know exactly where to go.

More agents began to arrive, and the fifteen year old put a mental shield over herself and the hawk, but her cool was slipping fast. There was no way that she could mentally tell Natasha exactly where they were, and with Clint fading fast, she was running out of time and options.

An idea suddenly occured to her, standing up, Lena opened her mouth, and screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the response to the last chapter, we are very grateful to those who reviewed, favorited and followed. Here's chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own the Avengers...sigh**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Natasha's eyes widened as she heard the scream, turning to Tony she whispered, "Lena." and took off in the direction of the noise.

Tony quickly followed Natasha as she weaved quickly around corners and dashed through the hallways. The red-head practically flew through the halls, she could tell something was wrong, and was afraid of what it was.

As she rounded another corner, Natasha spotted Lena, surrounded my agents and protected what seemed to be an unconscious Clint. Ignoring the way her heart sunk at the sight of a fallen Clint, Natasha rushed into battle, taking agents out left and right.

Tony swore loudly as he blasted a long row of heat ray at the agents, turning a bunch of them into crispy critters.

"Abort mission!" Natasha called, rushing to Clint and examining him, sliding to her knees as she reached the fallen archer, "We have to get him out!" she called as Lena lifted Clint up with a flick of her fingers.

"Eyepatch is gonna be pissed," Tony muttered. "Oh, well." He smirked deviously. "I take no responsibility for this." And with that, a new gadget that he had created earlier that week got the other three of his group up in the air. They flew straight up, through the ceiling, and into the air.

Clint, meanwhile, was still bleeding his life out.

Lena floated gracefully beside Tony, and Natasha tightly held onto Clint's hand, "The ship is over there!" Lena yelled, jerking her head to the left.

Tony nodded, and flew them over there. As soon as they entered the inside of the ship, he let the gravity thing go, and they all were on the ground again.

Lena caught herself, floating slowly to the ground and ran into the ship, starting it up. Natasha fell the the ground, lading softly and then catching the unconscious Clint and dragging him inside.

Tony closed the door to the ship, and went to co pilot.

Lena threw on a head set and put the helicopter into full drive, the roters began to spin and they lifted them off the ground, "We clear?" she asked Tony. Natasha kneeled beside Clint, ripping of a piece of fabric from his shirt she tied it around his wound, trying to stop the blood flow.

"You're clear," Tony confirmed as his armor returned into a briefcase form. He ran a hand through his hair, slumping back in his chair.

The blood was starting to slow, but that was more because he'd already lost so much than anything else. The cuts on his legs, torso, and face were steadily trickling still, and a fever was starting to heat up.

Lena flew over the dark ground a fast as she could. Natasha felt Clint's forehead with the back of her hand, "He's burning up!" she called worriedly as she began to clean he wounds, stitching up the one on his face with the first aid kit.

Be okay, Clint, Natasha silently pleaded as she worked on him, be okay.

* * *

Minutes later, Lena carefully landed the air craft as they reached SHIELD, "Quick. We have to get him inside." she said, mentally lifting the injured Clint up. Natasha stood closely by his side.

Clint groaned in his fevered state, clutching at air.

Natasha grabbed Clint's hand and held it tightly as they rushed to they infirmary.

Once inside the infirmary, SHIELD doctors and such took Clint away and began operating on him.

"Clint!" Natasha yelled, trying to chase after him, but Lena pulled her back, "He'll be okay." she assured, "Just let the doctors do their job."

Clint's fever-glazed eyes flew open. "Tasha?" He groaned, meeting her eyes before he was back in one of the doctor's rooms.

Natasha jerked forwards, head grazing his, "Clint." she whispered, "Be okay." before Lena pulled her back once more.

"He'll be fine, Tasha. This is the guy who survived mind control," Tony said

"Don't remind me." Natasha mumbled, before spinning on Tony and harshly pinning him to the wall, arm against his throat, "And never call me Tasha." she growled before releasing him.

Tony chuckled after being let go. "Whatever you say."

"Only Clint can call her Tasha." Lena mumbled with a smirk.

"That's cuz they're in lurve," Tony said

Natasha shot the two a death glare that would have easily beheaded them if looks could kill, and then silently turned back to the door. "He'll be okay." Lena assured softly, and all Natasha could do was nod.

"So... what now?" Tony asked.

Lena sat down on a plastic white waiting room chair, "Now." she said, "We wait."

* * *

"Natasha," Lena said, arms crossed over her chest as she looked at her mentor, "Clint will be okay, you know."

They were sitting in Clint's too white hospital room, and as Nataha sat beside Clint, the plastic chair uncomfortable for her tired body, she wished that was true. She desperately wanted to be certain, and he looked much too weak on the low hospital bed that she almost wanted to pray for his safety, but the fact that she had never been very religious and the thought that even if such higher powers did exist there was no way they would answer to someone as undeserving as her kept her from doing so. And even though deep in her heart she knew her would be okay, the fact that he wasn't just yet kept her head pounding and patience streched thin.

She sighed,"No, I don't know, that's the worst part." she replied.

"I can kinda see the future, you know," Lena reminded her. "He'll live."

"Thank you, Lenochka." Natasha said softly, her gaze sweeping over him, "But that doesn't make waiting for him to wake up any easier."

Clint was breathing, but he looked deathly pale. His eyes were moving beneath closed lids, and he was clutching handfuls of the sheets.

"He'll wake up soon," Lena reassured her. She fell silent, and stayed like that for a little while. "You do love him, don't you?"

Natasha reached forwards to tightly clutch Clint's hand in hers, "More then anyone." she admitted quietly.

Clint, as if he could sense her being there, relaxed slightly.

"Then why won't you tell him?" the girl inquired.

"Love is for children, Lena." Natasha replied immediately, though they both knew she didn't really mean it.

The telepath shook her head, "We both know you don't really mean it." she said, "Now, why won't you tell him?"

"Because the more I love him, the more it hurts when something like this happens."

"Yes, but sometimes when you're hurt you grow closer together."

Natasha nodded, "You're right Lena." she said, "Clint has easily knocked down all the walls I have struggled so hard to put up. I just don't think I could stand it if..." she breathed deeply, "If I dies of if he died without him knowing how much I care."

"Then tell him," Lena urged.

Natasha looked at Clint as she whispered sadly, "I can't." voice breaking at the end.

Lena put a comforting hand on Natasha's shoulder. "You can. I know you can."

Nataha looked at the girl, "You know I lo-" she paused and took a deep breath, "care about you too, right Lenochka?"

Lena smiled. "I do."

Natasha gave her a rare, small smile, "Good."

Clint muttered something and shifted.

Natasha looked back to the archer, "When will he wake?" she asked.

Lena pursed her lips as she looked into the future. "I... think he's already awake," She said, creasing her brow.

The red-head nodded knowingly, "Has he been listening?" she asked, "How much did he hear?"

"A lot," Lena replied. "He's still pretty weak, though, so don't try to kill him again..."

"Love you too, Tash," Clint muttered, his voice nothing more than a breath.

Natasha's heart squeezed at the sound of Clint's voice, she smiled slightly, "I won't." she assured Lena without looking at her.

"Oh, now I'm being ignored? Thanks," Clint mumbled.

The assassin rolled her eyes, "Half dead and he's still full of sarcasm."

"It's the last resort of the brain dead, or so I hear," Clint replied, smiling a little as best he could.

"Funny." she deapanned, "Now rest."

"Whatever you say," Clint mumbled, before falling back asleep.

Natasha leaned forwards and placed a light kiss on Clint's forehead.

Clint, as it was, had already fallen back asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Reviews make us happy!**


End file.
